lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Simba/Relationships
Family Nala At first, Simba and Nala started out as friends when they were cubs in the original The Lion King. When they reached adulthood, Nala convinced Simba to return to the Pride Lands and helped him defeat Scar. They went on to have two cubs, Kiara, and Kion. Nala supports Simba in his decisions and stands by his side, showing her devotion and love. Kion Simba and Kion have a fairly close and affectionate father-son relationship and Kion loves his father immensely and will do anything in his power to make his father happy. In The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, Simba becomes annoyed with Kion when he and Bunga unintentionally disrupt his lecture with Kiara and ends up having to separate his two children when they argue. When Rafiki declares that Kion is ready to lead the Lion Guard, Simba is at first worried about this, thinking that due to Kion being a cub, he is not ready to handle the responsibility. But changes his mind when Nala encourages him to listen to Rafiki. After seeing that Kion has chosen Bunga, Beshte, Fuli, and Ono to be part of The Lion Guard, Simba was not pleased. He tells his son that the Lion Guard has always been made up of lions and scolds Kion for treating his role of leader as a game and tells him to take his responsibilities seriously as Kiara does with hers. However, in truth, Kion did take his duties as the leader of the Lion Guard very seriously. However, after Kion and the Lion Guard save Kiara from a gazelle stampede and chase away Janja and his clan. Simba realizes that Kion was wise enough to have chosen his friends to be in the Guard and expresses pride in his son and accepts the new Lion Guard. Ever since then, Simba has helped Kion defend the Pride Lands on a few occasions, as seen when he helped Kion defeat Reirei and her jackal family during the Kupatana celebration and, he even become a leader of the guard temporarily while Kion was away with Nala and Kiara on Udugu. Kiara Kiara and her father Simba are shown to have a loving father-daughter relationship. She also enjoys learning about the importance of ruling from him. She loves her father deeply and becomes worried when he is hurt as seen when she stays by his side the whole day when he is sick. Bunga Simba often finds Bunga annoying at times due to his impulsive nature, and often disrespectful attitude. When the pair were trapped in Nandembo Caverns, the pair erupted into a fiery argument which saw them split up. Here, Simba began to realize that the honey badger was still a citizen of the Pride Lands, and thus it was his duty to find and protect him. After hearing him sing Hakuna Matata, the pair began to bond, having both been raised by Timon and Pumbaa. The pair even considers each other brothers, though this is not always brought up between the pair. Although Simba still finds Bunga irritating from time to time, the pair has a much better understanding of one another than they did before the incident. Scar When Simba was a cub, he loved his uncle greatly, unaware of how much Scar hated and resented him for being next in line. Simba later ran away after his father was killed and Scar took over the Pride Lands. Some years later, when he had fully matured, Simba returned to Pride Rock and engaged in a ferocious battle to reclaim his throne. Simba won the fight, though he always remembered what his uncle had put him through, relieved that his son vowed to never become like his great-uncle. Now that he has returned, Simba is determined as his son to defeat him once and for all. Simba sees him again in The Fall Of Mizimu Grove. Mufasa Simba had a strong bond with his father Mufasa when he was a cub and looked up to his father in every way. However, when Scar murdered Mufasa it broke his heart and soon ran away in fear, thinking that it was his fault. When Simba was an adult, it was his father's spiritual guidance that eventually convinced Simba years later to reclaim the throne from Scar. In The Wisdom of Kongwe, Simba and Kion consulted Mufasa after the revelation of Scar’s return. Mufasa reminds his son that he had previously defeated Scar, and would soon find out how to defeat him again. Sarabi In The Lion King Sarabi and Simba had a loving mother-son relationship. She was proud of her son, and like Mufasa, tried to teach him proper conduct and groomed him for his future as the king. She was also protective of him, ensuring that Simba didn't run off to where he could get himself into trouble. When Scar claimed that Simba died alongside Mufasa, she was heartbroken. Years later, when Simba arrived to save his home, Sarabi was surprised to see him alive and well. Later she helped her son in the fight against Scar and saved their home. Timon He was adopted by the meerkat ever since he ran away from the Pride Lands. He later helped him defeat his evil uncle Scar by dancing in a Hula Suit. Timon hates it when Simba is hurt or in danger as seen when he is lost and later is stung by Sumu, showing how much he loves Simba. Pumbaa He was adopted by the warthog ever since he ran away from the Pride Lands. He later helped him defeat his evil uncle Scar by distracting the hyenas. Pumbaa hates it when Simba is hurt or in danger as seen when he is lost and later is stung by Sumu, showing how much he loves Simba. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Rafiki Rafiki has been close friends with the king ever since the events of the Original Lion King. To this day the mandrill continues to advise him on what is best for the Pride Lands and the Pride Landers. It is not uncommon to see them hanging out together as they are shown quite frequently together. Zazu When he was a cub, he did not care for the bird at all, but once he returned to the Pride Lands, he accepted him as a loyal friend to where he becomes concerned about him when he is not on time for the Morning Report. He also went with him and Nala to a funeral in Can't Wait to be Queen and helps him with the Savannah Summits. Fuli Fuli is shown to have a good relationship with Kion’s father, Simba. Beshte Beshte is shown to have a good relationship with Kion's father, Simba. Ono Ono is a loyal friend to the king as seen when Ono spoiled Kiburi's plot to murder Simba and when he helped save him in The Scorpion's Sting because he and the guard retrieved the ash to Pride Rock. When Simba also temporarily leads him, Beshte, Bunga, and Fuli in The Trail to Udugu while Kion, Kiara, and Nala were away for the Udugu event. The king occasionally compliments him on his keen of sight. Tiifu Tiifu appears to be on good terms with Simba. He always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the king. Zuri Zuri appears to be on good terms with Simba. He always wants to be with her no matter what she's doing. She also wants to impress the king. Pua Simba appears to have a great amount of respect for the old leader of the crocodiles as seen when he thanks him for all his years of wise leadership to which Pua thanks him back. He also appeared disgusted when Makuu taunts him, who he beforehand stated had a thick skin to fill, showing he was displeased with Pua's revoked leadership. Aminifu Aminfu and Simba were good friends. When Scar was defeated, he helped restore the balance of the Circle of Life. In Can't Wait to be Queen, Simba attended his funeral and said a speech for him. Ma Tembo She along with the rest of the elephants were the first animals to return to the Pride Lands after Scar was defeated because Simba was close friends with her father Amanifu. Simba along with Nala and Zazu later actually meet her at her father's funeral. When the king accidentally says "He had poop on him", she along with the rest of her herd laughed. They later became close friends as he attended the elephant's concert, talked at the Savannah Summit together, and he enjoyed her performance in the Ukumbusho event. Zito Zito and Simba are on good terms. Muhanga and Muhangus Not much is known about their relationship, but Simba was seen witnessing M uhanga and Muhangus marrying each other. They are likely on good terms due to this. Basi Simba and Basi are allies since at The Kupatana Celebration he told Beshte his father sounding good. In "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" Basi didn't like it when Simba or Kion didn't tell them that Scar was back. He was thinking about leaving the Pride Lands but he decided to stay. Ajabu When Kion introduced his parents to Ajabu, he explained that Ajabu had come to the Pride Lands as a visitor, but wished to stay with their blessing, Simba and Nala warmly agree. King Sokwe Simba and Sokwe are good friends they have a peace treaty together. Every wet season, he sends a message to confirm whether or not he still agrees to the peace. He agrees with it every year. Mbuni Mbuni was shown bowing to Simba during Duties of the King, first showing her respect for her King. When a mudslide threatened her eggs, Simba leaped in with Beshte, Bunga, Fuli, and Ono to help save them. Mbuni was honored to have her eggs saved by the King, and once again bowed to him. Mbuni truly respects Simba. Swala Swala and Simba are on good terms. Hadithi Not only are the birds of the Pride Lands fans of Hadithi, but the king of the Pride Lands is a fan of Hadithi too as he believed him to be a hero when they first met and has, in fact, praised him twice in the episode,'' Ono's Idol. He later watches the eagle praise Ono for his true bravery in the Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Mbeya Mbeya is great friends with the king of the Pridelands. Simba invites to the Savannah Summit since he's one of the leaders. Bupu Bupu and the king do respect one another as they are both leaders. While trying to work out a comprise between Bupu and Makuu, Kion pounces on Makuu again and when Simba sees both sides walk away unwilling to try again. Simba assures Bupu that they will try again, but he too refuses, claiming that negotiating is clearly not the crocodile way. Twiga Simba and Twiga have become good friends. Simba invited her to the Savannah Summit since she's the leader of the giraffes. Makuu Simba at first distrusted Makuu, as he had, at one point, threatened his mate, Nala. Simba was the first animal at the Savannah Summit to believe that Makuu had changed for the better when the crocodile actually reformed. Later during the Dry Season of the Pride Lands, he returns to Pride Rock to get help from the king. They later agree to let the crocodiles have the empty waterhole. When Kiburi lost the mashindano, he believed Makuu as he was smart enough to know that only Kiburi would plot such a scheme. Big Baboon Simba and Big Baboon leader have become good friends. Simba invited him to the Savannah Summit since he's the leader of the baboons. Makini The King has a very good relationship with Makini. When he first met her, he was glad to have her as Kiara's royal mjuzi. She along with Fuli brought Kongwe to talk to him about how to defeat Scar. Boboka and Sable Antelope 1 They have a good relationship of Simba since Kumbuka Celebration and Rafiki singing of Good King Simba. Hyrax Simba has a good relationship with Hyrax since Kumbuka Celebration and Rafiki singing of Good King Simba. Kongwe After Simba and his son talk to Mufasa, the former recall his knowledge of the wisest animal in all the Pride Lands, so he sends Fuli and Makini to bring Kongwe to Pride Rock. Later she has arrived just in time, he confused what does it mean. Dhahabu Simba asks Dhahabu if the zebras could share their watering hole. In ''The Queen's Visit ''he invited Dhahabu's herd into the Pride Lands for a celebration. Laini Laini and Simba are on good terms since her and her galagos are Pride Landers. Laini's groups sings Good King Simba at the Kumbuka celebration. In the Fall of Mizimu Grove Laini didn't like it when Simba didn't tell the Pride Landers that Scar was back. Her group was thinking about leaving however they decided to stay. Thurston Thurston and Simba are on good terms since he and his herd are Pride Landers. He attempted the Kumbuka celebration. He was scared that Scar was back and was mad that Simba didn't tell them. However he and his herd stayed in the Pride Lands. Jasiri Simba and Jasiri are allies. He doesn't care that she's a hyena. She helps him fight Scar. Anga Anga and Simba are on good terms. She helps defeat Scar and his army. She also helps the king when he's stuck on top of Pride Rock after it's set on fire. Shujaa Shujaa and Simba are on good terms. Simba asks Shujaa if he could help fight Scar's army. Janja Janja hates Simba because he is king of the Pride Lands and forbids him and his clan from entering the Pride Lands. Janja aids Scar in attempting to kill Simba and take control of the Pride Lands. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Simba listens to Janja when he says he knows how to defeat Scar. Cheezi and Chungu Simba confronts both hyenas when they chase Young Aardvark in ''The Fall of Mizimu Grove. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Cheezi and Chungu help defeat Scar. Nne and Tano Simba dislikes both hyenas since they along with the rest of the Army of Scar took over Mizimu Grove in The Fall of Mizimu Grove. In "Battle for the Pride Lands" Nne and Tano help defeat Scar. Enemies Zira Zira is of the firm belief that Scar should be ruling the Pride Lands. As such, after Simba took over, she attacked Simba, but the King overpowered her. With Zira refusing to compromise, Simba had no choice but to banish her and her followers into the Outlands, where they remain to this day. Lioness As a follower of Zira's, Simba does not trust Lioness and banished her to the Outlands. Nuka As an offspring of Zira's, Simba banished Nuka to the Outlands with his family. Vitani As an offspring of Zira's, Simba banished Vitani to the Outlands with her family. Kovu As an offspring of Zira's, Simba banished Kovu to the Outlands with his family. Reirei After his son allowed Reirei's son into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family proceeded to break Kion's trust in her and gatecrashed the Kupatana celebration. After they were contained, she was met with anger from Kion, who refused to listen to any more of her lies and demanded that she and her family return to the Outlands. As Reirei continued to try and manipulate his son, Simba came to back him and ordered the jackal family to leave the Pride Lands before scaring them off with a roar. Dogo Simba originally suggested that his son save Dogo in the Outlands in the spirit of Kupatana, but he and his family later invaded the ceremony instead. Simba ordered that the jackals leave the Pride Lands, and never return. Dogo's Siblings When the jackal pups gatecrashed the Kupatana event, Simba ordered the entire family of jackals to leave. Goigoi Goigoi and his family almost destroyed Kupatana, having initially been allowed to stay in the Pride Lands. As a result, all potential trust Simba had in the jackals was lost, and he ordered them to leave the Pride Lands. Kiburi After being told by Ushari that if he harmed the king he could rule the Pride Lands, Kiburi planned for his three minions to kill him while he fought Makuu. After the Lion Guard spoiled his evil plot, Simba became enraged. Not long after the plan was foiled, Kiburi lost the Mashindano, and, with Makuu's permission, Simba banished Kiburi and his followers from the Pride Lands. Tamka At Kiburi's orders, Tamka was tasked with taking down Simba during the Mashindano. The plan failed when the Lion Guard got involved, and Simba banished him to the Outlands, along with the other crocodiles that were involved in the scheme, no longer trust them. Nduli At Kiburi's orders, Nduli was tasked with taking down Simba during the Mashindano. The plan failed when the Lion Guard got involved, and Simba banished him to the Outlands, along with the other crocodiles that were involved in the scheme, no longer trust them. Sumu Sumu is the scorpion that was sent by his uncle to poison him. After being poisoned by him, the king becomes very weak until shortly after the Lion Guard and Makini return to Pride Rock with the Volcanic Ash. Category:Relationships